1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting assembly used in photographing and video recording. The present invention is a light cover with X-shaped structure, more particularly, is a light cover with two elastic supporting rods which intersect with each at the center thereof. The light cover of the present invention can be folded from a tent-like form into an easy-to-carry flattened form.
2. The Prior Arts
The conventional light cover used in photographing is usually assembled with the lighting device via fasteners, latches, or other jointing structures. However, these assembling methods can be rather time consuming and thereby causing inconvenience during the assembling and disassembling processing. Therefore, the greatest disadvantage of the conventional light covers is the difficult and time-consuming assembling process.
The light covers with latches are usually accommodated with fast folding structures. However, during the assembling process, the supporting rods need to be engaged with certain grooves after the light holders are assembled with the base of the light cover. The process of engaging the supporting rods with certain grooves can also be very time-consuming and requires lots of efforts, thereby making the assembling process of the light cover inconvenient.
Another type of conventional light cover is directly placed over the light holder. This type of conventional light cover is rather unstable and can easily fall off due to external force.
Different types of conventional light covers have their own advantages and disadvantages. For example, some light covers are easier to assemble, but can be rather unstable in term of its structure. Some light covers are easy to disassemble, but are very difficult and time-consuming to assemble. In addition, there are other types of light covers which are very stable in terms of its structure, but are very time-consuming in its assembling and disassembling process.
U.S. Publication No. 2008/0000513 (hereinafter Yul) discloses a collapsible frame assembly 34 that includes a plurality of collapsible poles or frame members 42 coupled to a ridge hub 44. As shown in all the figures of Yul, the collapsible frame assembly includes at least four frame members 42 respectively coupled to four receiving sockets of the ridge hub 44. It should be noted that in Yul one end of each frame member is received in the receiving socket and none of the frame members cross each other. Consequently, the installation in Yul is very complicated and time-consuming.
Also, the frame members of Yul never cross each other and one end of each frame member in Yul is received in the receiving socket of the ridge hub. In other words, two ends of each frame member in Yul are not fixed respectively to two opposite edges of the tent cloth.
Furthermore, the structure of Yul requires at least four frame members.